


Bruised

by KiaSqueaks



Series: The Great Sam Winchester Bingo Card Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bruises, First Time, Inexperienced, Multi, Sam's first time, Sammy is 16, Sneaking Out, The Sam Winchester Bingo Challenge, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, m/f/m, m/m - Freeform, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaSqueaks/pseuds/KiaSqueaks
Summary: Sammy got more than he bargained for and deals with the resulting emotional upheaval. Introspective "Sammy loses his virginity in a threesome and isn't sure how to feel about himself" fic.





	Bruised

Sam glanced left and right before carefully tugging out his key card and inserting it into the reader on his hotel room door. He glanced inside, careful to block as much of the parking lot lights out from shining on Dean’s face as he crept inside and painstakingly closed the door behind him.

His heart hammered in his chest as he stared at his brother, gauging whether Dean was fully asleep and he only started to relax when Dean let out slow breathy sighs, the not-snore that usually indicated he was out. 

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face and crept through the room, careful to avoid salt lines and weapons that were waiting to be field stripped and cleaned.

Each step into the room was another absolving him of the reality of the night, the guilt. In its wake, each step caused his spine to loosen and his body to throb with the aftermath and reality of his own choices.

Sam slipped into the bathroom, tugging off his shirt and staring at himself in the dingy mirror as he turned on the shower. He hissed a little as his shoulders protested the movement and he stared at himself, wondering idly why he didn’t look any different.

Shouldn’t he feel different?

He stretched a little and winced, turning to eye his back and then hopped up on the sink, giving the counter a wary look when it creaked before examining his slender hips in the mirror. A thrill ran down his spine and made his stomach clench as he eyed himself critically.

Fingerprint bruises dug into his hips… Sam spread his fingers and pressed them into the points, hissing lightly at the achy pain that sent a jolt through his torso, to his cock and pebbled his skin into gooseflesh. He twisted and let his eyes roam down the scratch marks on his back, two of them dotted with blood for having gone so deep.

He was pretty sure that Dean would be proud of him if he knew.

Well, he’d be proud of Sam for getting to bang a hot chick. He’d probably be less impressed that Sammy did it while her boyfriend fucked him hard and deep, calling him Baby and bruising up his hips. Sam flushed at the memory, the confusing pain, the stickiness on both ends, feeling used and exhilarated at the same time.

He shoved his pants and boxers down, stumbling a little to get his shoes and socks off and then stepped into the shower, quickly washing off. He had been feeling very brave and confident at the time. Fake ID letting him into a bar, sweet talking George into getting him a drink, meeting Carla and getting propositioned by the couple while he sipped on a rum and coke.

He hadn’t expected the wave of euphoria while he’d finished his drink. Whether it was the rum or the fact that he was getting picked up by a couple and finally getting to scratch an itch…

The actual sex had hurt.

He hadn’t really known what to expect beyond what he knew from Dean’s loud mouth, Busty Asian Beauties and the porn that you could find on skinemax in the varied hotels they stayed in. He knew the mechanics, he knew where to put his cock… but he hadn’t ever focused on gay sex and hadn’t known to ask for more lube, more fingers, slower pace… well… any of it.

Still, after the burning ache and the sharp stretch, he’d started to feel flushed and light-headed and good… and Carla had her mouth on his dick and was running hands up his back and scraping her nails down it while George had fucked him and all of it had turned into a confusing, hot, aching, fantastic mess.  
Once George had finished, Carla had shoved him down and ridden his dick before they both kissed his cheek and politely kicked him out.

Sam sighed and stretched in the shower, washing off with the free soap that left his skin feeling tacky and dry. He ran a hand down his ass and cleaned himself gingerly, glad to see that nothing seemed wrong beyond being deeply sore. He knew he’d be feeling that for a while.

Sam turned off the water and groaned softly to himself before he dried off, shivering as the scratchy, threadbare towel aggravated the scratches on his back and made his skin feel overworked and raw.

He tugged his clothes up to take to the dirty basket, the towel wrapped around slim hips and he carefully crept out into the main room to grab new boxers and fall into bed.

“Sammy?” A sleep-roughened voice croaked from the other bed causing him to bolt upright, heart racing a thousand miles a minute. 

“Ye…yeah.” He agreed.

“Where were you?” Dean demanded, still more sleep than wakefulness in his tone.

“Just went for a walk, I got tea at the coffee shop,” Sam responded and there was a grunt in response before Dean’s breathing evened out.

Sam exhaled slowly, trying to calm his racing heart and he scrubbed a hand across his face before dropping his clothes, grabbing his boxers and tugging them on as he collapsed in bed. He’d deal with that tomorrow. For now…

He stretched and reached down, putting his fingertips to the bruises on his hips and pressing with a smile. For now, he would just enjoy the night.


End file.
